PRETEND
by Atharu
Summary: Hubungan ini adalah kesalahan. Kekeliruan dalam memintal perasaan. Aku tidak pernah meminta Tuhan untuk berjodoh denganmu. Lantas, apa cintaku ini adalah hal tabu? /Dedikasi untuk event #NHTD8 #Love and False #Depresi/Warning inside


"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!"

Bola mata pucat membeliak, terkaget mendengar namanya diteriaki serupa dimaki. Dia tergopoh bangun dari karpet sofa, ketiduran akibat kelelahan menunggu sampai dini hari. Hinata bahkan lupa belum memanaskan makan malam.

Dia pasti mendapatkan hukuman, lagi.

"Wanita pemalas. Apa telingamu sudah rusak sampai kau tak mendengar kedatanganku?!" Seorang pria besar mengejutkan Hinata. Perawakannya tinggi kekar hingga membuat Hinata melirik takut-takut untuk menatapnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menatapku!"

"Ma-maaf, Naru." Suara Hinata memelan menundukkan kepala. Dia lupa bagaimana seharusnya bersikap bila berhadapan dengan Naruto, suaminya. Dia tidak diperbolehkan menatap secara langsung pada manik birunya. Naruto mengatakan wajah Hinata dapat membuatnya panas mendidih ingin mengkasari.

"Jangan karena aku membelimu dari tempat prostitusi dan menikahimu kau bisa seenaknya bermalas-malasan. Kau hanya pelayan, budak di sini." Naruto mencengkram wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan dan Naruto tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ya, dengan wajah seperti inilah kau harus menatapku. Ketakutanmu adalah kesenanganku." Tanpa merasa bersalah Naruto mendorong Hinata, membuatnya berlutut di depan. "Mana tangisanmu itu? Sudahkah beradaptasi dengan keadaanmu sekarang, nyonya Uzumaki?" Tawa Naruto meledek, menyesaki dada Hinata. Wanita itu meremat tangganya sebagai pertahanan.

"Ada apa?" Hinata mendongakkan kepala mencari tahu. "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Bekas lecet di pipinya diusap ketika tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan bulir kesedihan. "Ka-kau berubah Naru." Sebelum menikah, Naruto menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Namun setelahnya, Hinata hanya merasakan kebencian tak terhingga.

Naruto bergeming. Termangu namun kemudian semakin menunjukkan wajah bengisnya. "Sudah kubilang bukan, aku menikahimu agar bisa menyiksamu." Kaki berlapis sepatu kulit sengaja menekan jemari Hinata sampai istrinya melengkuh kesakitan. Naruto tahu benar cara untuk menyiksa.

"Seharusnya kau harus bersyukur. Aku menarikmu dari kubangan pelacur dijalanan dan menjadikanmu terhormat."

Nyatanya hidup Hinata lebih hancur.

Meski tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat beberapa luka yang belum sepenuhnya membaik Hinata masih punya harga diri. Dia ingin Naruto menghormati haknya sebagai seorang pendamping. Dia mendorong kaki Naruto dan menatapnya kecewa. "Aku bukan pelacur. Meski dulunya aku hanya orang miskin yang bekerja di salah satu tempat hiburan, namun seujung kuku pun aku tidak memurahkan diriku sendiri." Suaranya bergetar untuk menjelaskan. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Bahkan kau yang lebih tahu hal itu." Suaranya melemah. Hal ini sudah berlangsung lama. Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto selalu dipicu oleh hal yang tak ia tahu akar mulanya.

"Kau yang pertama mengambil dariku, sesuatu yang disebut keperawanan, bukan." Lalu berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

Kesalahan besar karena sudah berani pada Naruto. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menentangnya. Naruto biasanya mendengar suara cicitan minta maaf berulang kali atau apapun melihat betapa lemahnya Hinata. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering berkata panjang. Seolah Narutolah orang paling bersalah.

Naruto jengah luar biasa. "Iya. Aku yang membelimu. Aku yang menikahimu agar selamanya kau terikat denganku, agar aku memastikan dengan tanganku sendiri kau hidup dalam penderitaan."

"Naruto!" Hinata menutup erat ke dua matanya. Dia tidak mau lagi mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh suaminya.

Satu tarikan kasar di rambut biru tuanya menghasilkan ringisan Hinata. Naruto kepalang benci hingga rasanya ingin langsung menyudahi hidup wanita ini. "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." Desisnya menggebuh. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai seorang yang darahnya mengalir darah serang pembunuh!"

Hati Hinata mencelos. Dia menggelengkan kepala, namun jambakan di rambutnya semakin menguat memkasnya tetap berada di tempat. "A-aku bu-bukan pembunuh."

"Kau anak orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku, Hinata. Ayahmu, Danzo si penjahat yang telah membuatku merasakan apa itu kehilangan." Seringai Naruto melebar. Dia menakutkan sekaligus menyeramkan. "Maka aku akan membuatnya menangis darah di neraka sana menyaksikan anaknya kuhancurkan hingga memohon kematiannya sendiri."

Lalu Naruto menyeret Hinata ke sebuah kamar. Para maid yang melihat tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya menangisi nasib sang nyonya rumah yang diperlakukan sangat tidak layak. Tuan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa dilawan ataupun di tentang.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya akan ada teriakan memilukan dari balik kamar yang bersahutan dengan lengkuhan kepuasan oleh satu pihak.

Para pelayan mengerti, yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menyiapkan obat untuk Hinata esoknya. Wanita itu akan menyedihkan ketika ditemukan. Naruto selalu membuat luka baru di tubuh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

 **Hubungan ini adalah kesalahan. Kekeliruan dalam memintal perasaan.**

 **Aku tidak pernah meminta Tuhan untuk berjodoh denganmu. Lantas, apa cintaku ini adalah hal tabu?**

 **PRETEND**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini drama. Nggak ada comedy, tapi saya ragu juga ini bakal semendrama itu. Saya nulis sewaktu kosan sepi dan dalam keadaan perut kelaparan. Setengah menyedihkan dan setengah perjuangan wkwk. YANG PASTI AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MEMBUAT ANGST, haha. Mungkin bakal ditemui hal-hal yang masih kurang. Tapi, semoga cerita ini menghibur.

 **Dedikasi untuk event #NHTD8 #Love and False #Depresi**

 **Mohon dipilah dan digaris bawahi bahwa ini hanya fiktif belaka. Ada bumbu dilebih-lebihkan untuk menambah nikmat cerita. Cerita ini saya rasa cukup 'gelap' antara cinta buta dan dendam kesumat.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto**

Diharap membaca dengan pikiran terbuka

Warning : Typo(s), kata-kata kasar, AU, _Modern live_ , OOC, alur cepat

Rated : M _(language and little content)_

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata

Story : Atharu

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi menggantung. Sinarnya lama menyinari, namun sosok Hinata masih belum bisa sepenuhnya membuka mata. Dia akan meringis ketika mencoba bergerak, sendi-sendi tulangnya seolah lumpuh dan kaku akibat perlakuan Naruto semalam.

Hinata meraih selimut. Munutupi tubuhnya yang dikotori oleh cairan putih mengering –sebagian lagi masih mengental di dalam pahanya serta beberapa bekas merah keunguan menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

Dia merasa haus tapi suaranya serak untuk meminta air. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak mampu merespon dengan benar. Naruto menggunakannya tanpa perasaan. Membuat pinggang sampai kaki susah digerakkan, bahkan dia merasa sendinya bergeser.

Garis besarnya, sia dilecehkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Satu tetes kembali tumpah, disusul tetes berikutnya. Dia memukul dadanya, berharap bisa mengurangi sesaknya.

Hinata menangisi keadaannya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa bisa seperti ini. Bahkan air mata membuat wajahnya perih akibat luka merah melintang bekas cambukan di pipi dan pelipisnya. Ini penganiayaan. Naruto puas ketika berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Aku bukan pembunuh _–hkssss-_ bukan pelacur seperti yang kau katakan Naruto." Tubuhnya menggigil. Sudah terlalu sakit. Kepalanya berkedut hebat sampai pandangannya mengabur. Dia belum mengisi perut sejak tadi malam, dia tidak punya tenaga.

"Hinata-sama." Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Hinata dalam kondisi tidak baik. "A-aku akan mengobati lukanya."

"Ti-tidak perlu, Ayame. Biarkan saja, toh nantinya Naruto akan membuatnya lagi." Pandangannya kosong. Sudah sering dia merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Ayame menatap Hinata prihatin. Seingatnya nyonyanya ini begitu lembut dan baik, meski dari desas desus latar belakang Hinata berasal dari jalanan malam. "Ayo, Hinata-sama. Kubantu membersihkan diri." Hinata menggelengkan kepala lagi. Badannya akan perih jika bersentuhan dengan air secara langsung.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda. Hinata-sama orang baik, namun kenapa tuan Naruto memerlakukan anda seperti ini?"

Hanya senyum lemah yang mampu Hinata berikan sebagai jawabannya. "Aku mencintainya. Kau tahu itu bukan, Ayame. Awal kami bertemu dia bersikap sangat baik, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berubah mengerikan."

Dulu dia memang seorang pelayan di sebuah rumah hiburan, tapi pekerjaannya hanya sebagai pengantar minuman. Tidak sampai ikutan menjajakan diri. Naruto tak harus terusan menghinanya bukan. Dan untuk sebutan pembunuh, Hinata tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

Ingatan masa kecilnya kurang bagus. Hinata lupa bagaimana sosok ibunya. Dirinya sedari kecil memang telah dibesarkan oleh Danzo, si biang rusuh pemerintahan. Namun kelakuan kasar orang yang dianggap ayah oleh Hinata itu sendiri malah membuat Hinata ingin segera pergi. Dia rela kerja di jalanan asal tidak mengikuti kemauan Danzo untuk terjun mewarisi dunia prostitusi.

Ayah macam apa yang mengharuskan putrinya sendiri kehilangan harga diri? Seharusnya sebagai agen intel Negara sekelas Naruto paham hal itu bukan. Hinata sendiri cukup terkejut mengatahui bahwa Danzolah penyebab kamatian ke dua orang tua suaminya. Danzo memang seorang buronan kelas kakap, tak heran bila sering bersinggungan dengan pihak keamanan.

Kenyataan itu baru dia tahu ketika Naruto pertama memukulnya. Tapi. Demi Tuhan, Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apalagi ayahnya itu telah meninggal setelah diberondong tembakan peluru panas ketika aksi penyelundupan narkobanya diringkus pihak kepolisian. Hinata, meski ada sedikit duka mengetahui orang yang membesarkannya telah tiada namun juga merasa senang akhirnya dia bisa terbebas. Dia bisa melakukan hal tanpa ada paksaan.

Tanpa sengaja Narutolah yang menyelamatkan Hinata

Kemudian di saat Hinta bekerja sebagai pelayan rumah hiburan itulah pertama kalinya dia mengenal Naruto. Hinata tersenyum mengingatnya. Kenangan manis ketika Naruto benar-benar tersenyum tulus menyesaki dadanya. Bahkan dia masih mengingat bagaimana Naruto mengucapkan janji sakral penuh khidmat untuk sehidup semati.

 _Bila berbohong, kenapa bisa sesempurna itu._

"Dia mengatakan berbohong padaku selama ini. Dia hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku untuk menjebakku. Dia hanya ingin melihat aku menangis." Hinata sadar Naruto mencintainya dengan kepalsuan. Sedangkan dia mencintai Naruto dengan segenap hati. Miris memang. "Bukankah akan lebih muda bila dia langsung membunuhku?"

"Hinata-sama, tenangkanlah diri anda." Ayame tidak tega mendengar penuturan Hinata. "Apapun yang terjadi anda harus tetap sehat. Anda mencintai tuan bukan? Pasti masih ada kebaikan dalam diri tuan Naruto. Anda harus bersabar."

Berbicara dengan Ayame sedikit menyenangkan Hinata. Gadis muda ini sangat bijaksana. Tapi Hinata tahu bahwa itu hanya hiburan semata.

"Terkadang aku hanya menginginkan tidur dengan tenang. Tak masalah bila di pelipiran jalan. Namun terkadang pula aku berangan bisa tidur memeluk Naruto _–hkssss-_ Aku ingin memeluknya tanpa rasa takut lagi _–hkssss-_ tapi dia mengancam akan membunuhku bila aku keras kepala mengatakan mengenai perasaanku. Baginya aku hanya pelampiasan."

"Mungkin setelah aku benar-benar rusak dia akan mendepakku."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari tadi seorang Naruto telah berdisi di depan pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak. Dia menatap hampa ke depan. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri bila berdekatan dengan Hinata. Antara melindungi atau melukai, Naruto selalu saja memilih untuk bersikap kejam.

kepura-puraan yang kejam. Dia punya alasan untuk itu.

Setengah menggeram marah, Naruto mengepalkan tangan. "Ini karena kau memiliki darah kotor itu Hinata. Dalam diriku hanya ada benci dan dendam mengingat ayah bajinganm itu. Seharusnya dirimu bukan terlahir dari benihnya."

Naruto beranjak pergi. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama mendengar suara Hinata, itu bisa membimbangkannya untuk balas dendam.

Dia tidak boleh terjebak dalam perasaanya.

.

Unit intelijen Negara. Naruto bekerja sebagai salah satu mentor di sana. Dia disegani karena kemampua analisa serta kerja lapang yang tidak perlu diragukan. Berhasil meringkus gembong penjahat hingga mampu menghabisi mereka.

Dia membenci para penebar terror itu. Naruto ingin membumi hanguskan para sampah seperti mereka sampai tak sersisa. Karena mereka memang tidak punya tempat di dunia ini, karena mereka pula dia merasakan menjadi yatim piatu dalam satu waktu.

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Apa kau butuh kopi?" Kakashi sebagai ketua di divisi intelijen menyerahkan satu gelas kopi hangat. Dia sekaligus senior Naruto. Meski masih pagi namun dia menyukai minuman berkafein itu. "Istirahatlah bila kau mau. Kau tidak ada tugas hari ini."

"Hm."

Dia tahu salah satu anak buah terbaiknya ini tidak berada dalam keadaan prima. "Orang tuamu pasti bangga bisa melihatmu berhasil seperti ini." Kakashi mengerti latar belakang Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan petinggi keamanan, jelas akan senang bila Naruto berkarir pada jalur yang sama. "Tapi, jangan lupa untuk bahagia."

Meski tanpa maksud, namun Kakashi hanya berusaha memberikan satu jalan alternatif bagi Naruto. "Kau sudah membunuh Danzo, lantas apa yang membuatmu masih diliputi kebencian seperti ini?"

Lelaki bersurai perak jambrik ini juga paham kehidupan Naruto. Sedikit banyak dia memantau Naruto, menganggap anak ini sebagai keluarganya sendiri. "Apa kau masih berusaha menyakiti Hinata?"

Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat. Dia melirik tak suka bila ada orang lain yang ikut campur. Terutama mengusik hal pribadinya. "Tahu apa _kaichou_ mengenai Hinata. Dia bukan urusanmu." Sinis menjawab, Naruto tidak harus bersikap sopan dan hormat bila menyangkut apa yang ditanyakan Kakashi.

"Oh, begitu." Dari balik masker sang ketua menarik napas panjang. "Aku bahkan tahu kau menikahinya secara diam-diam. Ah, sudah satu tahun ya pernikahan kalian. Apa harus sejauh ini agar kau bisa membalaskan dendanmu?"

"Siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Danzo bagiku adalah musuh."

"Meski dia orang yang kau cintai?"

Telak.

Pertanyaan si ketua membungkam Naruto. Bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Aku tidak –"

"Jernihkan pikiranmu. Kau pantas berbahagia. Meski Hinata punya hubungan dengan Danzo namun dia tidaklah menanggung dosanya. Bahkan dia tidak terjerat pasal pidana manapun karena Hinata memang tidak terlibat. Kau menghadilinya dengan hukum yang berat sebelah, _Son_. Kau butuh tempat pelampiasan, namun Hinata bukan orangnya. . .-"

"Yaampun, malang sekali. Dia masih usia dua puluhan, namun sudah harus semenderita itu. Bila aku menjadi dirinya, lebih baik aku memutuskan urat nadiku sendiri."

Tersinggung, Naruto menggebrak meja. "Sudah kubilang berhenti mencampuri urusanku walaupun kau adalah atasanku ataupun murid dari mendiang ayahku!" Naruto selalu seperti ini. Menjadi sensitif serta pemarah ketika menyangkut Hinata. "Aku hanya pura-pura mencintainya. Tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menghirup ketenangan."

Haha, kau pembohong ulung Naruto.

Padahal setiap satu kalimat buruk yang dia keluarkan untuk memaki Hinata membuat efek balik yang sangat menyakitkan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menahannya agar tidak sampai terlihat.

Tahu apa Kakashi tentang dirinya. Manusia tanpa perasaan? Sebutan itu sudah biasa didengarnya. Naruto meraba dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak ngilu ketika mengingat dengan tangannya sendiri menambah lebam biru di kulit Hinata.

"Dia hanya alat yang bisa kupermainkan sesuka hati. Bila sudah waktunya aku akan membuangnya."

Kakashi memandang datar. Napasnya pelan menyadari Naruto masih diliputi kebencian. Susah sepertinya menanamkan arti kebahagiaan. Tak ada yang bisa menolongnya selain dirinya sendiri. "Mentalmu sakit, Naruto. Jangan menyesal nantinya. Bila hanya untuk membuat wanita lemah seperti istrimu hancur, selamat kau sudah sangat berhasil dengan cara menyekap dan menganiyayanya selama ini."

Satu tepukan halus diberikannya di dada Naruto. "Masih ada kesempatan untuk berubah. Cobalah. Barangkali lubang busuk dihatimu bisa kembali asal kau mau membuka hati pada Hinata. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rela bertahan selama ini. Dia kuat, bila lemah sudah sejak dulu kau menemukan berita seorang wanita gantung diri akibat disiksa suami." Kakashi menutup pintu membiarkan Narto instropeksi.

Mengusak kasar surai blondenya, Naruto meracau. Dia kacau dan bingung.

Kepala Naruto berbutar memunguti ingatannya. Dia terdampar pada momen lampau, waktu pertama kali bertatap muka pada gadis lugu di sebuah tempat.

"Sial. Kau memang sialan Hinata." Umpatnya berulang kali mengacak frustasi rambutnya..

Naruto tidak bisa mengelak. Pada mulanya dia memang memiliki perasaan pada si perempuan berambut biru tua itu. Mereka bertemu sewaktu Naruto menjalani misi mata-mata di sebuah pinggir kota. Distrik kota X terkenal akan bisnis penjualan manusia. Sindikat pelacuran di kota itu memang tidak main-main dalam berbisnis.

Dikenal sebagai lokasi prostitusi paling diminati, distrik X menjajakan wanita unggulan sebagai penyedia jasa hiburan. Kabarnya mereka diajari banyak keahlian menarik mangsa, mulai dari menjadi pendengar curhatan sampai yang mahir genjotan.

Namun dari banyaknya jalang yang dia temui, hanya satu perempuan bermata pucat yang berbeda. Dia tidak bertingkah binal macam penggoda haus sentuhan. Tubuh kecilnya hanya akan ke sana dan ke mari sambil mengantar minuman. Dan ketika dia tahu nama gadis itu Naruto tak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Hinata.

Naruto ingin tertawa. Nama gadis ini terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan tempat dimana ia tinggal. Artinya _Sunny place_ , bukan? Sangat bertentangan dengan keadaan kota X yang penuh kegelapan dan carut marut aturan.

Mungkin nama adalah sebuah doa akan harapan, namun kota ini terlalu kotor untuk dijadikan tempat memupuk asa. Lebih cocok untuk dijadikan tempat para orang putus asa. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Naruto tahu bahwa dia akan sulit melupakannya. Naruto memberanikan diri berkenalan, lalu besoknya datang lagi kemudian melamar meski tahap perkenalan tak sampai bulanan.

Jatuh cinta bisa membuatnya hilang logika.

Tapi saat dia mulai menemukan kebahagiaan malah hal itu pula menjadi sumber kebenciannya.

Setelah kematian Danzo dia memang masih menyelidiki hal yang berkaitan dengan bajingan itu, sampai dia tahu bahwa Danzo memiliki anak perempuan, seorang yang dicurigai sebagai bibit radikal selanjutnya. Harus cepat-cepat dimatikan pikir Naruto.

Kenyataan bahwa masih ada penerus Danzo membuat Naruto dihantui kembali mimpi buruk ketika dua orang tuanya ditembak di depan mata.

Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum mengadili setiap orang yang berkaitan dengan si pembunuh orang tuanya. Naruto dijilat kobaran dendam.

Hingga hasil penyelidikan menunjukkan satu nama yang cukup menyerang kesehatan jantung dan batin Naruto.

Hinata.

Nama orang terkasihnya tercatut sebagai si buronan tersebut.

Hinata lah si penyambung Danzo. Dia disebutkan sebagai putri satu-satunya sang mantan penjahat kriminal Danzo. Dan Naruto dirundung pilihan tersulit.

"Tapi mengapa harus dirimu, Hinata? Kenapa dirimu yang menjadi anak dari si bedebah Danzo." Sekali lagi Naruto meracau tak jelas. Jujur dia juga sakit sekaligus kecewa.

Cinta atau benci? dendam atau kasih sayang?

Naruto mulai memandang Hinata keliru. Perlahan hidupnya berubah, tidak lagi penuh romansa selayaknya pasangan baru menikah. Dia memperlakukan Hinata sebagai seorang penjahat. Mengadilinya terhadap hal yang tidak dia lakukan. Bahkan dilihat darimanapun Hinata seperti kertas kosong. Dia tidak tahu apapun tapi sayangnya Naruto sudah terlanjur menganggap Hinata sebagai pendosa.

Dia kotor karena terlahir sebagai anak dari orang yang paling Naruto benci.

Dendamnya yang sempat padam kembali membara.

" _Arggkkkhhh –"_ Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Ini lebih rumit, memahami hatinya sangat sulit. Dendam dan cinta sama-sama meminta untuk ditunjukkan, namun mana yang lebih dominan dia berikan pada Hinata?

"Kenapa kau bisa mengacaukan hatiku, brengsek."

Kadang dia ingin melukai wanitanya namun kadang pula dia ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih penuh luka Hinata. Dia harus mencari tahu siapa Hinata untuknya. Dia pergi, melajukan mobil ke arah tempat penyedia hiburan sampai malam.

.

.

.

.

" _Ughn_. . ." Baru satu sendokan namun Hinata malah memuntahkannya. Lidahnya mengecap rasa tajam. Perutnya mual tanpa alasan. Dia tidak ingin makan bubur. Dia ingin makan nasi pulen.

"Ayame."

"Ya, Hinata-sama."

"Bi-bisakah aku meminta nasi biasa?" Ayame mengangguk meski dia sedikit ragu. Makan makanan lembut akan lebih baik bagi kesembuhan sang nyonya rumah.

"Dan, bisakah kau tambahkan kuah. Maksudku kuah mie, mie ramen." Dia jadi lebih pemilih dalam makanan, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia menerima apapun. "Lalu satu gelas lemon tea. Lidahku terasa berbeda, astaga." Keluh Hinata.

Ayame tersenyum mengangguk. "Nampaknya anda akan cepat sembuh. Anda menginginkan banyak hal hari ini. Saya sangat senang. Keinginan anda akan segera saya hidangkan." Bungkuknya sopan.

Tapi Hinata merasa tidak tenang. Perasaan ini berbeda, ada keinginan yang menyala-nyala tanpa sebab. Menuntutnya untuk bersikap pemilih. Hinata merasakan perubahan pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berlangsung beberapa minggu sebenarnya. Namun kali ini lebih kuat.

Semua dalam dirinya menjadi lebih perasa dan peka. Hinata mulai berpikiran gila.

Dia menghitung sesuatu. Empat minggu dia melewatkan masa datang bulannya. Pasti ada kesalahan. Hinata harap dia salah menebak.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku hamil." Tangannya gemetar meraba perut. Memang masih datar namun sudah terbentuk sedikit tonjolan di sana. Hinata menggigit bibir dihantui rasa takut dan gelisah. "Ti-tidak tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh hamil." Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Bingung harus bagaimana.

 _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bila aku memang benar-benar mengandung anak Naruto?_

"Tuhan." Hinata menjambak rambutnya. Meski belum mengetahuinya secara akurat tapi Hinata sudah bisa menebak bahwa dirinya ditumbuhi calon manusia baru. Calon anaknya. "Kenapa kau hadir, nak?" Sesal Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, _hmm_?"

Meremas perutnya menyesali keberadaan sesuatu yang menumpang hidup. Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia. Dia tertekan sekaligus cemas. "Kenapa kau tumbuh dalam diriku. Kau hanya akan merasakan kesakitan bila bersamaku. Kau akan malu bila memiliki ibu sepertiku, yang dibenci oleh ayahmu. Cukup diriku saja, kau tidak boleh ikutan terluka _hiksss._ "

Hinata khawatir Naruto akan semakin menyiksanya ketika tahu dia tengah berbadan dua. "Ibu takut tak bisa melindungimu. Ibu takut ayahmu juga membencimu." Hantaman rasa mual kembali menyerang. Hinata masih dapat menahan dengan cepat-cepat menutup mulut dan memejamkan mata.

"Naruto tak boleh tahu keberadaanmu. Dia mengerikan, nak."

Naruto tidak segan dalam memukul. Dia dulu juga pernah merasakan tendangan dan segala hal kekerasan fisik sampai membuat hati Hinata bergejolak pilu. Dia ingin kabur, namun dia tahu bahwa Naruto menutup semua celahnya. Selain itu juga Hinata tetaplah berharap agar Naruto kembali menjadi prianya.

"Bagaimanapun ibu tidak akan membiarkan ayahmu tahu." Pelukan Hinata pada perutnya sendiri terlihat posesif. Sebisa mungkin Hinata akan menghindari hal yang dapat membahayakan calon anaknya.

Dan hal itu dilakukan Hinata dengan cara benar-benar tidak tidur untuk mengunggu suaminya pulang. Naruto selalu marah bila dia tidak menungguinya meski sampai larut malam. Matanya mulai kering dan berair, berulang kali menguap melihat arah jam dinding.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda sang suami pulang.

"Nyonya Hinata-sama, ada panggilan untuk anda." Seorang pelayan tua berlarih menyerahkan telepon pada Hinata. "Ini tentang tuan Naruto." Katanya cemas.

Hinata buru-buru menerimanya. Dia merasakan perasaan buruk.

 _'Apa ini keluarga seseorang yang bernama umm, Naruto?'_

Jantung Hinata sudah berdegup kencang was-was. "Ya. Saya istrinya."

' _Syukurlah. Bisakah anda kemari? Suami anda membuat masalah di tempat kami.'_

semakin erat cengkraman Hinata pada gagang telepon. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada suami saya?"

 _'Dia mengamuk. Menghancurkan meja di klub kami –'_

"Klub? Maksud anda klub malam?" Suara Hinata tercekat. Dia khawatir. Dia takut Naruto melakukan tindakan gila. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari orang yang menelponnya, Hinata bergegas menyusul suaminya untuk dijemput. Kata orang itu Naruto bertingkah berbahaya. Dia berkelahi dengan salah satu kelompok preman.

Mereka meminta Hinata untuk datang karena takut bila memanggil kepolisian.

Lagi pula mereka masih ingin berbisbis aman.

Dengan bantuan Ayame, Hinata bisa memesan taksi. Dia mendesis ketika alamat yang diberi tertuju pada distrik X. Tempat wisata malam. Surga dari segala dosa dunia. Tapi, yang lebih membuatnya khawatir berlebih adalah bahayanya tempat itu. Distrik X bukan tempat sembarangan.

Hinata sudah pernah hidup di sana. Telah mengenal segala bentuk kekejian tanpa sensoran. Orang-orangnya berstatus kriminal, dari yang membegal sampai yang mencabut nyawa cuma karena kesenangan.

Berulang kali Hinata mengelus perutnya. Dia tegang, namun mencoba tenang. "Kita akan menjemput ayahmu, nak." Gumamnya.

Sang sopir taksi tidak berani masuk lebih dalam. Dia menurunkan Hinata di salah satu jalan paling aman. Hinata mengerti, toh dia juga masih hapal tata letak kota ini. Hanya dengan baju rajutan tebal dan sebuah telepon genggam, dia menyusuri liku distrik X yang berkelok.

Distrik X selintas seperti gang kumuh bekas gusuran pemukiman. Ada banyak sisa minyak jelantah di pondasi tembok-temboknya. Hitam mengering, seperti cat pelapis kedap air. Penerangannya hanya sebatas bolam-bolam lampu kehabisan daya –nyaris gelap gulita. Lubang-lubang di setapak jalannya terisi genangan air dari pipa pembuangan berbau pesing, mirip cairan pemutih atau bisa jadi sisa air mani.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mual. Dia berlari ke salah satu gank, memuntahkan isi perut akibat tidak tahan. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Menyadari apa yang membuatnya mual seperti ini. "Kau benar-benar membenci tempat ini ya?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Setelah merasa cukup baik, Hinata kembali berjalan. Alamat yang diberikan masih beberapa belokan lagi. Dia mengamati sekeliling. Jalan di dalam gang berkelok membetuk labirin bersekat tumpukan batu bata, sisi-sisinya dipagari oleh pintalan duri besi seperti jeruji.

Juga pandangan mata lapar dia terima dari lelaki-lelaki berjejer di gank-gank sempit. Hinata menundukkan mata. Jangan menatap mereka karena akan dikira undangan untuk berbuat nistah. Hinata sedikit berlari agar cepat sampai ke tujuan.

Tepat pada tempat yang dimaksud, bola mata pucatnya mencari-cari sosok Naruto di antara lautan manusia yang tengah berjingkrak menikmati hentakan musik liar. telinga Hinata bising, sudah lama dia tidak tinggal di sini.

"Kau istri Naruto, yang tadi kutelepon?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Hinata mendapati seorang wanita cantik di depannya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Maaf sebelumnya membuatmu khawatir. Suamimu ada di ruang VIP. Awalnya kupikir dia yang mencari masalah namun sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Seorang preman mabuk lalu membuat kericuhan. Dia membuat minuman Naruto jatuh namun tidak meminta maaf, dan ya mereka bertengkar tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Suamimu mengganti beberapa barang yang rusak dan telah menendang jauh preman itu. Hahaha." Bibir tebal berpoles merah gincu itu tertawa renyah.

Hinata tidak membutuhkan penjelasan wanita ini. Dia ingin melihat suaminya. "Dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Kau ikuti saja tangga di sana. Aku memberinya pelayan spesial. Anak buahku menemaninya di sana." Dia mengerling nakal sambil memandang Hinata penuh arti dan Hinata tidak suka melihatnya. Hinata tidak suka Naruto mulai bertindak jauh seperti ini. Pria itu tetaplah suaminya.

Tapi yang selanjutnya Hinata lihat lebih menjijikkan lagi. Setelah menaiki tangga, Hinata meradang hebat. Di sana, di salah satu bilik. Naruto mencium seorang wanita lain. Tangannya menggerayang, Hinata berlari lalu menampar keras wanita itu.

"Hinata?" Naruto terkejut, tidak menyangkah Hinata bisa berada di sini. Sedangkan Hinata masih terlihat begitu kacau, dadanya naik turun merasa marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Hinata. "KAU BRENGSEK!" Segala emosinya bercampur aduk. Hinata tidak akan tinggal diam bila Naruto seperti ini. Tidak cukup kah dirinya?

"Pulang Hinata. Jangan menggangguku."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Aku tidak akan pulang, tidak sampai kau pun pulang bersamaku. Aku istrimu!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEPERTI ITU!"

Hinata terisak ketika Naruto mengucapkannya. "Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Tangannya mengusap-ngusap mata. Dia tak peduli bahwa sekarang dia seperti pengemis cinta. "Aku bertahan selama ini, menahan sakit ketika kau lukai. Tidak bisakah kau kembali, menjadi Naruto yang dulu? Naruto yang juga mencintaiku."

"Hinata! Kupotong lidahmu bila terus berkata tentang cinta. Aku membencimu, menbencimu sampai rasanya aku ingin meledak."

"Kau ingin tahu arti dirimu bagiku? Ikut aku, kutunjukkan bagaimana dirimu sangat mudah untuk digantikan." Cengkraman tangan Naruto menyeret tubuh Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Pria bersurai pirang itu menjadi arogan, menulikan pendengaran pada ringisan Hinata.

Pada seorang penyedia wanita panggilan, Naruto memesan satu kamar eklusif beserta pelacur kelas atas.

"Siapkan satu kamar kosong, antar kan satu wanita terbaikmu untukku. Kubayar tunai beserta bunga, tak peduli memuaskan atau tidak." Lelaki paru baya yang bekerja sebagai perantara transaksi prostitusi itu dengan mata melotot memandang satu gebok uang yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya.

Dia mendapat jackpot, pelanggannya kali ini pria tajir tak perlu adu negosiasi.

Hinata memandang tidak percaya. Ia memberontak ingin dilepaskan, niat Hinata untuk menyeret kembali Naruto pulang sudah terganti dengan dorongan untuk melarikan diri. Dirinya tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi.

' _Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto-kun?_ '

Kaki Hinata tersandung sampai lututnya menatap marmer ketika Naruto kembali menyeretnya seperti barang rongsokan. Tidak berbelas kasih, Hinata masih percaya Naruto hanya tengah mabuk kebanyakan meneguk _sampanye_.

"Mau kau bawa kemana diriku? Lepaskan!" Jubelan para pengunjung klub malam hanya memandang dua pasangan yang saling bertengkar tanpa ada niatan menolong sama sekali. Mereka enggan peduli sepanjang tidak menganggu kesenangan mereka.

"Diam!" Pintu dengan plat nomer yang sesuai dengan kunci yang diterima Naruto dibuka dengan kasar. Seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat madu sudah siap di sana, duduk mengangkang mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Namun buru-buru wanita itu menutup pahanya ketika sang tamu spesial juga membawa wanita lain masuk ke dalam.

"Ka-kau ingin meniduri pelacur itu?" Mata putih Hinata begitu menyiratkan tidak suka. Dia merasa mual sekaligus mengernyit jijik. Keterlaluan. Penghinaan yang tidak bisa Hinata maafkan. Dirinya marah, ingin menampar Naruto. Kalau bisa menyiramnya dengan air es agar cepat tersadar. "Brengsek, keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriakannya serak, suara kecilnya menjadi jeritan. Benar-benar membakar kerongkongan.

Terlambat, Naruto sudah mengunci pintu dan mendorong Hinata tersungkur di lantai. Menjadikannya penonton aksi

"Lihat dari sana, bagaimana aku menikmati bersetubuh dengan wanita selain dirimu." Menyeringai kejam, Naruto terkekeh sambil melucuti atasan bajunya. Tidak peduli Hinata merangkak mendekati arah pintu dengan dahi memerah akibat benturan, Naruto malah semakin menjadi untuk menyiksa batin wanita berambut biru gelap ini.

Dia yakin Hinata tak akan bisa keluar.

"Kau," Naruto memanggil wanita yang sudah dipilihkan untuknya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sayaka, tuan."

"Terdengar enak untuk didesahkan." Lewat ekor mata Naruto melirik Hinata. yang masih tak menyerah untuk menggedor pintu. "Aku ingin langsung ke inti, tak perlu _foreplay_ atau pelumas. Cukup gunakan gigimu untuk membuka resleting celanaku. Selanjutnya menungging dan kita bermain cepat."

Sayaka mengangguk namun matanya masih menyorotkan rasa bingung pada wanita yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan adanya sosok lain selain penyewanya. Dia tidak sedang masuk dalam sebuah acara kan?

Hinata berteriak meminta pertolongan. Menggedor-gedor sekuat tenaga tidak peduli suaranya serak akibat terlalu kencang berteriak. "Siapapun di sana, tolong! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Mana kuat Hinata melihat adegan ranjang pria yang sangat dicintai dengan tulus bersama wanita lain. Tidak sengaja pula melihat dua tubuh di atas ranjang, mata putihnya manangkap sang wanita panggilan sudah telanjang bulat.

Mereka bercumbu saling memagut bagai rasa candu. Mengabaikannya.

Sedangkan Hinata menggigit bibirnya sampai terkelupas mengeluarkan darah. Setelah dilempar kini hatinya dicincang. Harus sehancur apa dirinya agar Naruto berhenti menyiksanya.

Mencoba menulikan pendengaran ketika satu desahan lolos akibat respon ciuman Naruto. Hinata sesak jika berada di dalam sini lebih lama. Ia bisa mati lemas. Perutnya semakin tidak enak. Dia butuh udara bebas.

Dia sudah pernah melewati hukuman cambuk akibat membangkang Naruto, dan kini dirinya masih diuji untuk tetap melihat tubuh suaminya dibumbui bercak merah oleh wanita lain. Hinata meratap.

Sampai sejauh apa Naruto ingin membuatnya berharap kematian akan cepat datang menjemputnya. Sampai sedalam apa pria itu ingin menenggelamkannya pada dasar rasa sakit..

Tidak! Hinata tidak sudi untuk melihat pemandangan orang yang masih menempati ruang di hati dan kepalanya kini memainkan sesuka hati tubuh licin milik wanita penghibur. Ini hukuman yang terlalu kejam, Naruto tidak berhak lebih jauh untuk menyayat perasaanya.

'Duk'

'Duk'

'Duk'

Dua telapak tangan memerah memukuli pintu di depannya. Hinata tidak peduli meskipun ruangan mewah ini memiliki penyadap suara dan pintunya kokoh tertutup, namun dia tetap berusaha menggedor.

Tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk menarik-narik gagang pintu atau memukulinya. "TOLONG AKU! Biarkan aku pergi, jangan kurung aku di sini."

"Lihat Hinata, lihat!" Suara Naruto tak kalah tingginya. "Lihat bahwa dirimu tak ada artinya untukku."

"Buka, buka pintunyaa." Kedua telinganya ia tutup rapat. "Ijinkan aku pergi Naru. Apa dendammu padaku belum cukup terbalas dengan caramu mengacaukan hidupku?"

"Bukankah tadi kau begitu yakin mengatakan jika aku masih mencintaimu, Hinata. Tapi terimalah kenyataan ini. Tarik semua omongan cintamu itu maka akan kubiarkan dirimu keluar."

"KALAU BEGITU BUNUH AKU SAJA!"

"SIALAN." Tak peduli dengan tubuh hampir telanjang, Naruto turun dari ranjang. Ia menarik rambut Hinata namun Hinata balas menggigitnya. "Wanita terkutuk, kau memang harus mati." Satu tamparan keras membuat sudut bibir Hinata sobek sampai berdarah. Dia terjatuh namun tangannya reflek segera melindungi area perut.

Naruto tidak tahu Hinata tengah berbadan dua.

Sayaka terkejut sampai melompat ke sudut tembok, hanya dia satu-satunya yang tak paham apa yang terjadi. Bila terjadi hal menakutkan, dia tak siap jika harus menjadi saksi keributan. Kenapa dia kena sial hari ini?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menembakku saja?" Suara Hinata memelan kelelahan. Batinnya sudah diujung kepasrahan, mau dibunuh atau dilempar ke kolong jembatan, yang penting tidak melihat Naruto bercinta di depan mata.

"Hentikan ini Naruto. Jika diriku adalah sumber kebencian dan dendammu maka habisilah diriku. Jangan ragu, aku tidak akan menghantuimu jika sudah mati. Kau membuang mayatku pun jiwaku tidak akan gentayangan." Kelopak matanya sayu untuk memandang, Hinata menekuk kedua lutut gemetaran menutupi tangisannya.

Dia lelah, dia ingin memejamkan mata.

Tangisnya masih terdengar lirih. Batinnya benar-benar dirusak setelah raganya dihancurkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Naruto berdiam diri. Tangannya masih terkepal dan kini lebih kuat. Hatinya merasa sakit serta dadanya nyerih. Dia pernah menjalani tes mental sewaktu masih berada di akademi, namun menyakiti Hinata hingga seperti ini rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Salah bila Hinata menganggap hanya dirinya yang tersakiti. Jauh dilubuk hati Naruto juga sama sakitnya. Takdir seolah menjahatinya, mencintai seseorang yang punya ikatan darah dengan pembunuh orang tuanya. Harus bagaimana Naruto bersikap?

"Kita memang sebaiknya berpisah."

Itu kalimat yang dibenci oleh Hinata untuk didengar. Perjuangannya cukup sampai di sini rupanya. Naruto benar-benar akan melepaskannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahan lagi, Hinata." Tengkuk Hinata ditarik. Dilumat bibir merah itu untuk menyalurkan semua rasa putus asanya. Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto. Dia juga ingin Naruto tahu seberapa sakitnya dia, bahwa mencintai Naruto bisa membuatnya kehilangan arah hidup.

" _Ughhnnn –_ " Hinata melengkuh. Ciuman ini rasanya palsu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hinata sesunggukan menangis mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "Tapi aku juga membencimu. Menyakitimu setiap hari sudah sangat menyiksaku. Aku tidak tahan. Aku melepaskanmu, kita bercerai." Dahinya menekan kening Hinata. Mereka bertatapan, saling bertukar hati lewat tatapan mata.

Dulu Hinata tidak akan menuruti. Tapi kali ini fisik dan batinnya sudah di ujung kekuatan. "Ya, Naruto _–hhksss-_ kau benar. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Jatuh bangun mencintaimu sudah cukup bagiku. Maaf, bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi bila hanya aku yang berjuang itu mustahil _–hhksss-_ "

"Aku harap di kehidupan kita selanjutnya, kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa."

Tiba-tiba Naruto perih mendengarnya. Hinata sudah muak tinggal bersamanya sampai memohon agar mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Pandangan Hinata kabur, dia melihat suatu benda di dekatnya.

Mungkin ini salah, tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli.

Naruto lengah, tidak tahu bahwa sebuah lengan menarik sebuah pistol di saku mantel suaminya yang digelatakkan Naruto di lantai.

Gerakan Hinata terlalu cepat sampai mata Naruto hanya bisa menangkap Hinata mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah jantungnya sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik, suara tembakan berbau mesiu memenuhi ruangan ini.

Suaranya menukik ketika melontarkan anak peluru, melubangi rekatnya tulang rusuk sampai terdengar bunyi ' _krak_ ' dan bersarang membuat bukaan darah mengucur.

Pupil mata Naruto melebar. Tubuhnya aneh. Dia kosong. Tubuhnya menegang lalu lemas seketika.

Dadanya terasa sesak kehabisan napas, dia belum percaya meski Hinata sudah mulai diwarnai darah. Dia berjalan merangkak hingga terjatuh beberapa kali menghampiri sosok sekarat di depan mata. Wajah manis itu kesakitan, namun tetap memaksa tersenyum.

Dalam satu rengkuhan, tubuh kecil Hinata sudah bersandar padanya.

Naruto mendekap erat Hinata, takut jika dilepas maka Hinata akan pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa ia jangkau. Dia tidak tahu Hinata akan nekat seperti ini. Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa rasa sakitnya berkali lebih terasa hingga dia tidak mampu bernapas.

Hatinya ikut mati.

Hinata tidak boleh meninggalkannya. "Hi-hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya ikutan menggigil. "Ambulan. Ya, aku harus memanggil ambulan." Namun ketika Naruto mencari ponselnya, Hinata menghentikannya.

"A-aku yang me-nang, _Naru_."

"Jangan bicara, tahanlah dulu." Naruto panik. Dia berusaha meminta pertolongan, tapi sialnya dia masih kesusahan mencari kunci pitnu. "SAYAKA CEPAT CARI KUNCI PINTUNYA!" Yang diperintah cepat-cepat memakai pakaian dan melakukannya.

Gusar, takut, sakit, sedih dan menyesal. Naruto berharap ini mimpi buruk saja.

"Kau –" Gumpalan darah menyembur dari kerongkongan. Udara menipis untuk dipasok ke seluruh tubuh. "A-aku mencintaimu, tapi tenang saja." Senyum Hinata melebar, melebur menjadi satu dengan air mata keputus asaan. Akhirnya inilah ujung dari ceritanya.

"Kau ti-tdak akan bisa me-mbunuhku ketika aku mengucapkan cinta lagi. Aku akan mati sebelum kau sempat membunuhku." Tawanya disertai batuk darah, tercecer mengenai tangan sampai menetes menodai lantai ubin.

Tanggan bernoda pekat darah itu membelai pipi naruto. Dia mendekat membisikkan sesuatu.

Naruto tetap membisu, keringat dingin menuruni ujung dagu. Jantungnya terpacu, berbanding terbalik dengan degup jantung Hinata yang lambat melaju. Lubang di tengahnya terlalu lebar untuk ditambal. Kebocoran jantung akibat tembakan jarak dekat sangat fatal untuk diselamatkan.

Dan rematan sakit tiba-tiba mencengkram ulu hati Naruto ketika mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Hinata padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bola mata birunya ikut bergetar. Sudah bertahun-tahun dirinya tidak pernah menangis atau merasa lemah seperti ini. Namun kali ini air matanya menetes deras seolah meluapkan isi hatinya. Terasa kosong dan penuh kehampaan.

Dia jauh dari kata terlambat. Naruto baru sadar rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya ketika kematian sudah semakin mendekat hendak mengambil Hinata-nya.

Inikah cara Hinata untuk membalas dendam?

' _A-ku mengandung anak kita, ta-tapi aku akan membawanya ikut bersamaku. Kau tidak akan bisa menyakitinya.'_

.

.

.

.

 _Two monts later~_

Kakashi sedang mengepak beberapa pakaian untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Satu tiket penerbangan lintas Negara dan penginapan tak lupa ia selipkan di bagian samping koper. Dia memandang ke arah samping, Naruto duduk dengan menghadap jendela. Kakashi menghela napas, merasa bahwa dirinya gagal menjaga Naruto.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Naruto tidak terlalu mendapat luka serius sehingga hanya melakukan rawat jalan. Namun Kakashi tahu bahwa dibalik tubuh tegap itu tersimpan sejuta luka yang tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat.

Bukan sakit fisik yang membuat Naruto diberi cuti tidak menjalankan tugas. Dokter mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto sedang dalam kondisi jatuh. Kejiwaannya dalam keadaan tidak baik –terganggu. Depresi berat hingga setiap malam akan berhalusinasi memanggil nama seseorang yang telah tiada.

Secara garis besar Naruto terkena gangguan mental. Dia sakit jiwa.

Karena hal itu pula Kakashi memutuskan agar Naruto ditempatkan pada tempat tinggal yang baru, tempat yang steril dari benda apapun yang dapat mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok wanita bemata bulan. Sebagai bonusnya dia juga mengirimkan tiket liburan ke luar negeri lengkap dengan segala fasilitas penginapan terbaik beserta akomodasinya.

"Tuan, koper anda sudah siap. Pesawat anda akan _take off_ satu jam lagi. Kita bisa berangkat ke bandara sekarang." Ayame mendorong koper besar. Dia bersikap biasa, Kakashi yang meminta semua orang untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa berkabung.

Hanya kebisuan yang dapat Kakashi terima dari Naruto. Pria itu menatap kosong pada jendela luar, memikirkan hal lain daripada mendengar perkataan pelayannya.

Satu tangannya memegang kertas lusuh erat hingga bergurat, Naruto takut jika ia kehilangannya.

"Apa yang kau genggam Naruto?" Kakashi mendekat, bermaksud mengajak berkomunikasi sebelum bulatan mata hitamnya melihat apa yang berada di tangan Naruto. Dia memegang foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata. para maid lupa belum menyembunyikan foto itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka suara. "Semua orang menghalangi diriku untuk mengingat Hinata. Rumah ini pun akan dijual dengan alasan bahwa pihak pemerintah telah menyiapkanku rumah lebih bagus. Benar bukan Kakashi _kaichou_?"

Dia tahu semua orang tengah berusaha menyelamatkannya. Menariknya dari rasa berdosa yang tidak bisa lagi dia tembus. "Padahal aku tahu bahwa mereka berusaha membuang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Hinata. Bahkan aku tidak boleh melihat mayatnya ataupun tahu tempat dimana dia dimakamkan. Ini hukuman atas dosa-dosaku. Tapi aku sangat merindukannya." Naruto tersenyum miris.

Meskipun hal itu dilakukan demi kebaikannya namun nyatanya malah membuat Naruto semakin mengingat hal-hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Pikirannya bahkan kesusahan untuk mengingat bagaimana senyum Hinata. Dia hanya menangkap sekelebat ringisan Hinata atau wajah penuh lukanya. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak.

Daripada kebaikan, Hinata lebih banyak menerima segala bentuk perlakuan buruknya.

Dia selalu menjahati Hinata dengan segala macam cara.

Menghukum wanita yang sebenarnya sangai ia cintai hanya karena terlahir sebagai anak dari seorang pendosa.

"Jadi, bolehkan aku menyimpan foto ini? Hanya ini yang kutemukan di gudang." Dia tersenyum, tapi merasa semakin kosong. Naruto menjadi pesakitan. "Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Hinata di sana tidak sendirian, anakku pasti menjaga ibunya dengan baik. Tidak seperti diriku ini."

Kakashi tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya, namun kali ini dia menangis. matanya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat betapa hancurnya Naruto. Pria di depannya ini tidak lagi memancarkan mata tajam penuh kekuasaan, kini dia malah terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh menyimpannya. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin di sini sebentar."

Baik Kakashi dan Ayame mengerti. Naruto masih perlu waktu. Mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, semua benda tajam sudah disingkirkan.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di bawah untuk menunggu Naruto, mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan tubuh melayang dari lantai atas. Gaya gravitasi menarik tubuh itu ke bawah. Terjun bebas seolah tanpa beban.

Naruto jatuh menghantam kerasnya paving tanah.

Naruto dikabarkan tewas dengan memegang foto pernikahan yang terdapat tulisan _'Hinata, aku akan menemuimu'_

.

.

.

.

 **ENDDDD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarik napas. . . . sudah tidak kuat melanjutkan. Saya sudah cukup senang bisa menulis cerita seperti ini. Dan saya kapok hahaha. Kadar kemason saya masih butuh asahan biar nggak gregetan sendiri. Tapi, ini sudah cukup tragedy kan?

Sebenarnya ini ide dari februari lalu, bahkan kata-katanya ada yang beberapa saya comot dari postingan saya di FB pribadi saya. Cuma dibuat lebih ringkas dan ada perubahan banyak saja.

Sekian, dan terima kasih.

Nb: Untuk Remove bakalan lamban update. Butuh waktu dan mood yang bagus gegara tuh cerita bisa bikin saya gregetan ndiri haha.


End file.
